bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Say Anything
''Say Anything ''is the seventh episode of Season 1 of the Netflix original series, BoJack Horseman. Say Anything, along with the rest of Season 1, premiered August 22, 2014. Synopsis BoJack sabotages himself with an epic bender. Meanwhile, Princess Carolyn's agency merges with another. Plot After the news of Diane's engagement with Mr. Peanutbutter, BoJack goes on a week-long bender and ends up at the doorstep of Princess Carolyn. She gives him a pep talk, as well as a commercial shoot opportunity, to snap him out of it. Meanwhile, things are coming together for Princess Carolyn's upcoming Eva Braun movie project, until her agency Vigor merges with rival agency FME. Her longtime rival from FME, Vanessa Gekko, begins to share Princess Carolyn's workspace due to the sloppy merger, and also begins to take over Princess Carolyn's Eva Braun project and her clients. She is further hindered, by BoJack abandoning his commercial shoot and coming to fawn after her, to which Princess Carolyn points out he does so every time something bad happens to him. However, she finally relents to date with BoJack after much pestering, to pursue happiness by going on a date with him. The two enjoy their date but simultaneously get a phone call. Princess Carolyn is called by Vanessa Gekko. Vanessa tells her that Cate Blanchett, who was previously Princess Carolyn's client, has switched to become Vanessa's client instead. Dismayed, Princess Carolyn decides to commit to pursuing happiness with BoJack, to take her mind off of her career. BoJack, meanwhile, is called by Herb Kazzaz, who is responding to BoJack's voicemail from the episode Live Fast, Diane Nguyen. Herb scathingly tells BoJack to visit him at his home in Malibu if BoJack has anything to say to him. The call sobers up BoJack, and he admits to Princess Carolyn that she was right earlier when she said they don't love each other and that they're just lonely and trying to hate themselves less. Princess Carolyn gathers herself after that evening, swearing to become a "heartless, hard career gal." She is called on the way to work by BoJack, who tells her he is on his way to visit Herb and wishes to get work when he returns. At first, she dismisses him, saying he is not her client anymore. However, she begins to find new work for him, after finding out Vanessa coldly shredded his contract to drop him. Princess Carolyn's persistence pays off in the end when she wins back the Eva Braun project from Vanessa, and maneuvers a position for BoJack to star in a new movie project based on the events of the stolen Hollywood "D''" from the episode ''Our A-Story is a "D" Story. When she calls BoJack to tell him of the news later that evening, BoJack simply tells her he doesn't care and that nothing matters before hanging up on her. Princess Carolyn then dismisses her assistant Laura from work. When asked by Laura if she was heading out soon, Princess Carolyn simply asks back "Where else would I go?" She stares out at the city alone, as realizes she has sacrificed many of her dreams, pursuing BoJack who she finds is unattainable to her personally. Her phone alarm reminds her it is her fortieth birthday. Cast Trivia *Princess Carolyn turns forty at the end of the episode. *"Impossible" by Lyla Foy plays during the end credits. **This is the first time a licensed song is used during the end credits instead of Back in the 90's, and the second time a licensed song has been used in the show in general. *Vanessa tells Princess Carolyn that Cate Blanchett has "switched to Gekko," which is a reference to the ''GEICO'' advertising campaign that often mentions "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO!" *Mr. Peanutbutter does not appear in this episode. *This episode has been cited as the beginning of the show's tonal shift and subsequent critical acclaim. Intro differences After having been stolen and destroyed in the previous episode, the D from the Hollywood (now "''Hollywoo''") sign completely disappears from the show, including the intro. Gallery BH_S01E07_SS_001.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes